


地球最后的夜晚

by primipassi



Category: 1k - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 13:50:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20565404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primipassi/pseuds/primipassi





	地球最后的夜晚

开了暖气把人剥光了小心地放进放了热水的浴缸，蔡徐坤张着嘴一脸状况外。  
王子异又想笑，平时都是要害羞的，这会儿呆呆的倒是很好摆布。  
“我……还有一点发烧诶。”蔡徐坤眼珠子一错不错地盯着正在脱衣服的人，目的未明地说道。浴室里热气蒸腾，像一个散不尽的梦。  
“做运动出点汗好得快，比你一直捂着好。”  
王子异走过来，俯身亲吻浴缸里仰着头的人。双手温和地抚上他的脸。他的舌尖小心缓慢地深入，一边光着脚踩进浴缸里。  
“子异……”亲吻间隙溢出他的名字，蔡徐坤脸上终于后知后觉地染上红晕。  
忍了一晚的人终于不再克制。王子异蜷缩起长腿跪坐进浴缸里，左手抓住蔡徐坤的右手和他十指交缠。暖气很足，灯光是温暖的黄色，热水的温度甚至有些灼人，王子异抓着蔡徐坤的脖子把他拉近自己，感觉自己也像发了烧。  
蔡徐坤屈起膝盖，抵在他结实的大腿上。心率快得不行。他乖巧地闭上眼睛，全然放心地把自己交给身前的人。  
顾忌着他的身体状况，王子异一开始异常耐心地让动作尽可能地轻柔，手指在他身后开疆扩土，舌头伸进了蔡徐坤的耳蜗，安抚似的轻舔。他的宝贝还是觉得疼了，王子异感受到一阵紧缩，他小心地放慢动作，自己的下身却在这样的难耐里挺立。  
然后被蔡徐坤伸出小手在水里握住。  
王子异倒抽一口冷气。放开他的唇和他隔开一点距离。  
“你……” 即使还生着病，但是蔡徐坤红彤彤的脸上绝对闪着狡黠。小坏蛋的本质他清楚得很。王子异冲他笑了一下，“看来宝宝的感冒好得很快。”  
他握着蔡徐坤的腰把他的身体抬起来坐在自己腿上，然后湿漉漉的手捧起身上的人的脸，让他看着他的眼睛。他一点一点地进入蔡徐坤的身体，看着他皱起眉头撒娇似的发出呻吟声。蔡徐坤双手攀上他的背，坐在他身上的姿势让王子异进入得更加深入。  
已经不是第一次，蔡徐坤的身体对他适应得很好。滚烫的躯体紧紧地相帖，快感从相连的地方涌上来，蔡徐坤用力地扣紧了王子异的背，指甲留下一道道抓痕。  
“子异！” 又一个深顶以后，蔡徐坤惊呼出声，脚指头绷直了，王子异还没照顾他的挺立，白浊就喷射到已经凉了一些的温水里。水面扬起波澜。  
“嗯……”   
王子异知道他不喜欢，虽然是自己的东西，洁癖还是会发作。他就着深入的姿势托着蔡徐坤站起来。离开浴缸挪到花洒底下。热水喷洒下来以后蔡徐坤被王子异抵在墙上，双手垫在他背和墙壁的瓷砖之间让他不至于觉得凉，蔡徐坤却好像失去了其他的知觉，双腿紧紧地勾着他的腰，双手扣在他背上的力度似要把自己压进王子异的身体里。

水汽弥漫的空间里几乎看不清彼此的脸，只能让身体紧紧地相帖。  
“子异我……” 声音被不断地撞碎，“我……好喜欢……嗯……我好喜欢……喜欢你……”  
王子异的心智在身体交缠中被蔡徐坤软软黏黏的声音焚烧殆尽。


End file.
